What, If, But, Why
by lucymursxoxo
Summary: one night changes everything sorry not a good summary, Joey and Lauren as always- COMPLETE
1. One Night

_CHAPTER 1- ONE NIGHT_

_LAUREN POV_

_My life was terrible, i had nothing going for me, my dad forced me to go back to college which was going ok until, my dad's wife turned up at Christmas and he left my mom for her, so they could live together and have her baby, which meant my mom ran away with my little brother living my Nan in charge who spent all our money on cigarettes, so we kicked her out and i quit college to look after everything. Then my mom turned back up and ending up having a one night stand with Phil Mitchell and now she is pregnant. So life couldn't get any worse! _

_*Lucy to Lauren*_

_Tonight= girls night out= town= boys! Meet up at 9, no excuses _

_*Lauren to Lucy*_

_Fine i'll be there, seems as i don't have a choice_

_*Lucy to Lauren*_

_GOOD! See you later _

_._

_._

_._

_JOEY POV_

_Life for me wasn't the best, i still lived at home with my mom at 25years, my sister had left to go and find a dad who beat my mom up, she won't listen to me, she said she wants to get to know him as he may have changed. It was 8.30 on a Saturday night and i was stuck in the house_

_*phone rings* _

_J: alright matt_

_M: alright mate, fancy a night out_

_J: not sure_

_M: oh come on it will be a laugh_

_J: fine_

_M: meet at the tube in half an hour_

_*end of call* _

_I decided to have a quick shower, and put on a pair of jeans a shirt, and leave to meet the lads. _

_LAUREN POV_

_It was now 7.00 and i thought i best get ready, i jumped in the shower, and putting on a black bodycon dress, with lace going down the back. I lightly curled my hair and put on a little bit of make-up as i didn't want to seem too fake, i then put on my red heels, grabbed my bag and i was ready to go. _

_I meet up with Lucy, Whitney and poppy and we were all ready to go._

'_WOW Lo, look at you, you are certainly going to get it tonight' Lucy went and we all started laughing. _

_We made our way onto the tube and we could tell the night was going to be a good one with the group of boys that got on at the next stop, they noticed us straight away, and we all got talking to them, they were also going into town so we decided to all go together. _

_I got talking to this one boy, he had brown hair but it was also slightly ginger. He was wearing jeans and a shirt and stood out to me compared to everyone else._

_JOEY POV_

_We got on the tube, for a boys night out into town, when we got on their this one girl had court my attention, i saw the blonde at first she seemed like my usual type but she was talking to this brown hair girl, she was beautiful, had a lovely body and gorgeous legs, he eyes stood for me, a rich brown colour. We got talking and decided we would go out into town together as one big group. _

_LAUREN POV_

'_Hey' i spoke to him as he come up to, i tried not to seem to nervous but he made my insides flip. _

'_Hi' he replied back, i could see him looking me up and down_

'_And you are?' i asked him, i needed to know his name first, see if it matched his good luck_

'_Joey and you are?' he said back smiling_

'_Im Lauren, Lauren Branning' i replied back, i always like telling people my last name i don't know why, brannings are always known for bad things _

_JOEY POV_

'_Im Lauren, Lauren Branning' she told me, i didn't know what to say back! It couldn't be true was this girl i just met some relation to me. I brushed it off hoping it was just a coincidence and stated to enjoy this night with the girl i had just met. _

'_Fancy leaving this bar and going to another one?' i asked her, this bar was pretty dull i wanted somewhere more livelier _

'_Errm, im not sure i meant to be out with the girls tonight, yano girls night out' she told me back, i could see the disappointment in her face _

'_oh come on, look they are enjoying themselves, we need somewhere more livelier and i promise i will make sure you are back safe' i didn't normally care about girls that much, but Lauren was different. _

'_Ok' she squealed, i grabbed her hand and expected her to pull away but she didn't, it seemed so natural to hold her hand. _

_We walked to a bar that seemed a lot better, i told her to sit down while i grabbed some drinks, the conversation was going great, we were getting on so well, i feel like i have known her all my life. _

_LAUREN POV_

_It was getting towards the end of the night, i was having such a good time, didn't want it to end. It couldn't end there between us too, we had to meet again! We walked out of the club and towards the tube station, we didn't stop talking and i weren't even that drunk. _

_We got to the tube station 'well i guess this is it then' i saw awkwardly_

'_No' he replied 'im going to make sure you get home safe like i told you, come on which is your tube' _

_I sighed remembering what he said and pointing to the tube knowing there was no way i could persuade him that i would be ok. 'Come on then'_

'_My stop is the next one' i told him _

'_i know' he replied, then it shocked me what he did next, he put a piece of my hair behind my hair then kissed me._

_JOEY POV_

_I knew i had to kiss her, her stop was next and i had wanted to kiss her since the first moment i sat my eyes on her, what shocked me was that she responded, we only pulled away when the beeper for her stop went off. _

'_i have wanted to do that, since i first saw you' i told her and watched her blush, but it was such a beautiful colour, we had exchanged numbers earlier on and i knew i would be back in contact with this girl. _

_I watched as she kissed me on the lips again, pulled away and left the tube, i sat back in my seat smiling to myself knowing that tonight was one night i wouldn't forget. _


	2. Cousins

_CHAPTER 2- COUSINS _

_LAUREN POV_

_I woke up this morning with no hangover, just a smile on my face as i remembered last night; i sat up and could see Abi looking at me_

'_What?' i asked her_

'_What you smiling at?' she giggled_

'_Just last night, had a good night that's all' and with that i stood up and walked out the room. I got a quick shower and had a text from Lucy saying she wanted to meet me in the cafe. 15mins later and i was on my way over to meet her_

'_Alright' i said_

'_Where did you get off to last night, thought it was a girl's night?' she asked smirking_

'_Yer it was, but the bar you were in was boring, so we went to another one' i said telling her the truth_

'_Aww come on Lauren, you don't have to lie to me, what did you really get up too?' she said giggling _

'_Like i said we went to another bar, if you mean did anything happen, no it didn't' and with that i grabbed my coffee and walking out, receiving a text from Joey in the process_

_*Joey to Lauren*_

_Hey babe, fancy meeting up, really enjoyed last night J x_

_*Lauren to Joey*_

_Hey and Yer sounds good, where shall i meet you? L x_

_*Joey to Lauren*_

_Well i want to take you somewhere special, so dress up and i'll pick you up at 7.00 by your tube station J x_

_*Lauren to Joey*_

_Ok, but is it formal dress up or out, out party type? L x_

_*Joey to Lauren*_

_Formal, see you in a bit J x_

_*Lauren to Joey*_

_Ok, can't wait L x_

_I couldn't wait to meet up with him again tonight, i didn't really have anything formal to wear which means i needed to go shopping, whenever i go shopping there is always one person i ask, Alice. I decided to phone her as she never checks her phone _

_A: hey Lo _

_L: hey Al, fancy going shopping, needed something formal for tonight_

_A: yep differently, what's the occasion?_

_L: explain later; meet you at yours in 15mins?_

_A: ok, see you in a bit _

_L: bye_

_*end of call*_

_JOEY POV_

_I still couldn't get last night out of my head; i couldn't wait to see her. The surname i had just washed over, but there was always a little bit inside of me telling me. i decided to speak to Alice as she had already gone and lived with Derek our dad, so she should know the family pretty well now _

_*phone call to Alice*_

_A: hey Joe, you ok?_

_J: hello, Yer im fine, look i was wondering if you could come over today, need to ask you a few things _

_A: Joe what have you done? And i can't today going shopping with Lauren, can it wait till tomorrow?_

_J: who is Lauren? And not really _

_A: Lauren is our cousin, uncle max's daughter and i will try and pop over later, could introduce you to Lauren if you like?_

_J: no it's ok, describe her to me?_

_A: Joey is you ok? What's with the sudden interest? _

_J: could you just tell me please_

_A: ok, well she has long dark hair, brown eye, and bit taller than me oh and she is19 _

_J: ok thanks Al i got to go_

_A: Joe?_

_*end of call* _

_And with that i cut it off, i was taking my cousin out for dinner, i didn't think anything off the surname, but when i kissed her it just felt so right, from the minute i set my eyes on her i knew i wanted her, i not going to let her go because she is my cousin. _

_LAUREN POV_

_I meet up with Alice, she seemed not her usually self, but we got the tube into town. _

'_Alice, what's wrong?' i asked her, concerned for my cousin_

'_Oh just my brother, his acting unusual, he took a lot of interest in you when i said i was going out with you' Alice replied_

'_But i have never meet him, he doesn't event know me?' i replied, unsure of the situation_

'_Well i said i was going shopping with you and then he started asking what you looked like then cut me off?' Alice said _

'_Well that's boys for you, rude' i told her back _

'_But what i didn't get is why he was so interested in our family all of a sudden?' Alice said_

'_Maybe he is just taking an interest, yano making a effort, anyway this is our stop' i told her back_

_We got off and made our way into different shops trying to find a dress for tonight. We went into French connection and found a one shoulder dress, that was tight and white at the top and flowed out like a skirt at the bottom, we wanted something that was simple, formal and not over the top. We, we then found a pair of beige heels to go with them. We looked around the shops for a couple more hours, went to get some food and started to make out way back as it was getting late and i needed to get ready. _

'_Thanks for today Al' i told her_

'_It's no problem, this boy is lucky, you will look gorgeous tonight!' she replied back_

'_Thank you' i gave her a hug and we went our separate ways as she was on her way to meet her brother to find out what was going on_

_JOEY POV_

_I heard Alice come through the front door and i came walking down the stairs trying to do my shirt up._

'_Alight Al' i asked her_

'_No im not, could you tell me what is going on, why you were so interested in Lauren then cut me off!' she exclaimed_

'_Alright Al, calm down, you may want to sit down for this' i followed her into the living room where she waited for me to explain. I explained the situation to her and watched her facial expressions change through it. _

'_Well i wasn't expecting that, so you are still going to take her out even though you are cousins?' Alice asked_

'_Yer well i really like her, we got on so well last night, and when i kissed her it felt so right!' i told her back honestly_

'_Well Lauren hasn't stopped talking about you all day, she can't wait to see you again, but you need to tell her' Alice told me _

'_i know Al, and im going to i just want to see how things go between us, i really like Al from the minute i saw her' i told her back, i could tell Alice anything _

'_Ok, we'll go and get ready you haven't gt long' i laughed at her before leaving to go and get ready._

_Hour later_

'_im going Al, see you in a bit' i told her as i was about to leave_

'_oh Joe, before you go me and Lauren may have not long meet, but she has told me quite a lot that she hasn't told anyone else, so don't her mess around ok?' Alice told me back with serous in her voice_

'_Ok, i won't' i told her back, knowing that i needed to find out what she meant _

_I got in my car and drive away wondering what the night would bring _

'


	3. Names

CHAPTER 3- NAMES

LAUREN POV

I finished getting ready, i put on my dress and shoes, put on a little bit of makeup and straightened my hair, i said my goodbyes and left to go and meet him.

JOEY POV

I pulled up outside the tube station and saw her walk down, i got up and walked over to her giving her a kiss on the lips, i dragged it on a bit longer than i should of but i needed to make sure it seemed right.

'Hey' she said after

'Hey babe, you look gorgeous' i told her truthly

'Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself' she said playing with the collar on my shirt. I walked round to her side and opened the door for her as she got in. We went on the small drive to the poshist restaurant in London; the drive was silent just a bit of music from the radio.

LAUREN POV

We pulled up outside one of the nicest restaurants in London, i turned to Joey 'Joe, we can't eat here it is too expensive'

'My treat babe' and with that he stood up and got out the car. He took my hand and we walked inside

JOEY POV

I had booked us a table but put it under my name 'Joey Branning' i wasn't sure if she would click onto it or not, in some way i wanted her to but then i didn't at the same time. We walked up to the restaurant and i opened up the door for her

'Good evening sir and madam, have you booked a table?' the man asked us

'Yer, Joey Branning' i smiled at him, i then looked down at Lauren, her mouth was open and i couldn't tell whether she had worked it out or not.

'This way' the man said, he took us to a table and gave us our menus, i looked up at Lauren she didn't say anything.

'Lauren?' i asked her

'Your surname is Branning?' she said still in shock

I replied simply with 'yes'

LAUREN POV

I didn't know what was happening, i had only meet this boy yesterday and already gone on a date with him and he had the same surname as me, he couldn't be related to me could he? I went to stand up but he grabbed my hand and told me to sit down, i reluctantly sat down.

'Are you related to me?' i asked needing to know the answer, i saw him nod and i gasped.

'Im your cousin, Derek's son' he told me, scoffing at the last bit of his sentence

'Explain it to me then? Because you knew my surname yesterday but you still carried on?' i demanded

'i was really into you when i saw you and hen when you told me your surname yesterday i wasn't sure, i thought it was just a coincidence but then i spoke to Alice and she explained everything to me, that is why i asked her to describe you. She then told me i had to tell you and i wasn't sure how to do so i thought if i book the table and add my surname you might click on.' He told me back.

I wasn't sure what to say words weren't coming out of the my mouth, i went to stand up again, but this time it was more anger and people around me were staring at me and looking at me in disgust. I went to walk out but once again he grabbed my hand.

'Sit down yer, and just enjoy your meal? I will drop you home as soon as we are done then we don't have to see each other again.' I nodded in agreement to him and began to eat my meal. The meal was silent, all you could hear was the people around you talking, i couldn't wait to get out of here. We finished the meal and Joey paid, i told him i would pay for mine but he insisted.

We were about to get back into the car, 'you don't have to drop me back?' i told him 'i want to go into town and get a drink, thanks for tonight' i told him as i walked away.

JOEY POV

I couldn't just let it end there, i couldn't just let her go into town on her own, i don't know what might happen. 'Lauren' i called out but she wasn't listening to me, 'Lauren' i tried again but there was no luck, i walked faster now to catch up with her, i grabbed her hand that seemed to become a habit i was doing.

'What' she turned round to me, i could tell she had been crying, i wiped the tears that were now flowing down her face.

'What's wrong' i asked her

'Joey, we are cousins, doesn't that answer everything' she told me

'no it doesn't Lauren because, we never grew up together, if we walked round town now and i held your held then no-one would know we were cousins' i said back, i took hold of her hand and we started walking and i carried on talking 'everything that we do feels right, everything i kiss you or hold your hand it feels right, i can't lose you Lauren i have fallen for you too hard'

'Good job im not going anywhere' she told me and smiled as we carried on walking

We decided to go for one drink, before we went back to the car i had only had one pint so i was able to drive us back.

LAUREN POV

After finding everything out, tonight hadn't turned out that bad, even though me and Joey were cousins we had decided to give it ago, but just keep it between us now, i kept thinking that we weren't going to see each other much.

'Joe how are we going to keep seeing each other' i asked on the way back home

'What do you mean?' he asked back

'Well i don't even know where you live and you have only picked me up next to the tube station, we can't do that every time.' I sighed

'Why don't i speak to Alice, as she already knows about us and ask her if i can stay with her, and my excuse can be i want to get to know our family, which is partly true.' He told me back, he had thought of everything. I giggled excited on how this was going to work, i noticed we were at the tube station and i reached up and gave him a kiss a kiss that i wanted to last forever, i reluctantly pulled away and he told me he would text me tomorrow, we said goodbye again and i watched him drive away, then i walked away, smiling happily not seeing the headlights that were coming my way.


	4. Hit and run

**thank you for the reviews, let me know what you think of this chapter**

CHAPTER 4- HIT AND RUN

i walked away, smiling happily not seeing the headlights that were coming my way.

LAUREN POV

I felt my body suddenly being hit with such power, my body felt like it had broken up into every piece possible. I then lay motionless on the floor.

WHITNEY POV

Tyler and i had just had a night out in town, we just got off the tube, where i saw Lauren and i broke down in Tyler's arm.

'Babe what's wrong?' he asked me, i couldn't reply i just pointed and ran over to Lauren, quickly followed by Tyler.

'Lauren, Lauren can you hear me' i asked her 'Tyler phone an ambulance' i shouted at him. Then Laurens phone went off, it was Alice

W: hello

A: what are you doing with Laurens phone

W: just listen to me, Lauren has been in an accident and i need you to go and see Tanya & Max and get them to go to the hospital

A; ok

*end of call*

ALICE POV

I was panicking i didn't know what do, Whitney said ring Tanya and max, but Lauren had been off with them for weeks, and then i didn't know whether to ring Joey, but i didn't know how tonight went. I decided to ring Antony instead and get him to come over.

'Hey, what's wrong, you sounded stressed on the phone' he asked

'You need to take me to the hospital now' i informed him running out the door and towards his car.

'Alice what's going on?' he asked

'Lauren has been in an accident, i need you to get to the hospital now' i told him. The journey was silent and i thought i needed to ring Tanya and max; i spoke to Tanya and max and explained what had happened.

WHITNEY POV

I could hear sirens and i told Tyler to go and tell them were we was, i didn't take my hand away from Lauren.

'What her name' a paramedic asked

'Her name is Lauren and she is 19' i said back

'Ok, do you know what happened?' he then asked

'No i was coming out of the tube station and then i saw her lying there' i told her back tears now streaming down my face.

'Can i come with her?' i asked as Lauren was put into the back of the ambulance

'Yes, you can but only you' the man said back.

'it alright, i'll drive and meet you there' Tyler replied before kissing me on the lips before i got into the ambulance taking hold of Laurens hand. We reached the hospital and Lauren was whisked away, all i could do was waiting.

ALICE POV  
we reached the hospital and we spent half an hour running round not knowing, we suddenly found Whitney, and i went running up to her, we stood there for 5mins just hugging each other before we sat down.

'How is she?' i asked

'i don't know, they won't tell me anything' Whitney told me, fresh tears falling down her face.

'Well she will be ok, she is a Branning she is a fighter' i told her. Just then Laurens phone buzzed, we both looked down.

'i don't know who he is, just keeps ringing' Whitney told me, the caller id being Joey, i had forgot to ring him and let him know with everything that had happened.

'Pass me the phone' i asked her, before she pressed reject.

A: Joey hello, it me Alice, look you need to get down to the hospital, Lauren has had an accident.

And with that Joey cut me off

'Who's that?' Whitney asked

I sighed knowing i might as well them 'Joey is my brother, Laurens cousin and her boyfriend i think' unsure on how the night had gone for them. Before they could say anything back Tanya and Max coming running down towards up, i stood up knowing i had to take charge of the situation.

'Alice, Alice darling what happened?' Tanya asked crying

'i don't know, i rang Lauren and Whitney answered and told me there had been an accident and to ring you, and they won't tell us anything' i asked trying to hold back the tears, Antony came up to me and just feel into his arms, until i saw Joey.

JOEY POV

I had arrived at the hospital and found my way to were Lauren was, i then just stood there as Alice came running up to me and just hugged me. i looked up to see everyone looking at me wondering who i was, there was only Antony and Alice that knew me. i then turned my attention to Alice.

'What's going on? Are you ok?' i asked her

'Yer im fine, and i don't know they won't tell us anything' Alice said as fresh tears fell down her face. I pulled her into another hug trying not to show any tears that were trying to come through. 'She will be fine i promise' i told her, as Antony came up and took her off me. i like Antony her looked after her well and i knew he would treat her right. I went and sat down next to Alice, while everyone was still looking at each other.

'Who are you?' max asked

'Im Alice's sister' i told him back

'So what are you doing here?' he asked.

I knew i couldn't tell him the truth back, so i just told him 'im here to support Alice and my family and make sure Lauren is ok' which is partly true. Before max could speak again, the doctor came over to us and every single one of us stood up.

'Ok, well i take it you are all here for Lauren?' we all nodded. 'well at the moment she is intensive care, she has broken her right leg and has a few cuts and bruises' the doctor told us, but i could see there was something she weren't telling us.

'How come she is in intensive care for a broken leg and few cuts then? There is something you are not telling us' i said, getting given looks from everyone, until they thought about it and turned back round to the doctor waiting for answers.

'well the impact of the car, sustained some internal bleeding, when she came in we took her straight into theatre were we stopped the bleeding, now she is being monitored to make sure it doesn't start again' the women told us.

'Can we go and see her' Tanya asked

'Yes but only 2 at a time' the doctor replied. Tanya and Max went in first and i weren't sure if i would be allowed in as they think i don't know her. A couple of hours later and everyone had taken their turn.

'Joey you can go and see her if you want?' Tanya asked, i was quite taken back at what she said and nodded and thanked her as i entered the room as she left.

'Hey baby, you need to wake up yano, i have had such a good 2days with you, we can't just end it there. You have to wake up i don't know if i will be able to cope without you, those two days have been the best days of my life, and i won't many more, i have fallen so hard for you and i know it's only early stages but i think i love you' i told her.

Then all of a sudden the beepers started going off, i didn't know what was happening, loads of different nurses kept coming in playing with all the machines, i didn't know what was happening, they kept saying stuff to each other, it sounded like they were talking another language.

I got dragged out the room, i couldn't lose her!_  
_


	5. The waiting game

**Thank you for all the reviews, please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. Im not no doctor so im not sure if what i have said can really happen, but hey hoy. **

CHAPTER 5- THE WAIT GAME

JOEY POV

The nurses were running in and out of the room. As i got dragged from the room i didn't know what to think, tears were running down my face. Everyone was looking it at me weird. I went and sat back down.

'Joey what happened?' Tanya asked, tears pouring down her face

'i don't know, i was just talking to her, and then the beeper went off and i got dragged from my room' i told her, fresh tears falling down my face

'Joey do you have move of a connection to Lauren? It's just i has never known a cousin, get so emotional over something.' Max asked. I couldn't tell whether he was angry, i wasn't sure what to say back, what would of Lauren want.

'no, we met up a couple of times and grew close as cousins, and i wanted want this to happen to anyone in our family, even if i haven't meet them' i told them truthly. Max give me a look, and i could tell he wasn't totally convinced but it would do for now. I couldn't say anything until i had spoken to Lauren. Before anything else could be said the doctor came in.

All of us stood up. 'ok as you already know Lauren had an operation to stop some internal bleeding, the bleeding was by her lungs which is now putting pressure on her lungs making it hard for her to breathe, she is on a very strong oxygen tube which is helping her breathe, she will have another operation in a few hours where we can control what is happening. Lauren is not over the worst yet and still in a critical condition' the doctor told us.

By this time Whitney and Tyler had gone home saying they would be back in a couple of hours. There was just Tanya, Max, Alice, Antony and me here, Abi was looking after Oscar and wanted regular updates.

'Wait till i get my hands on whoever did this' max said getting angry.

'Max calm down' Tanya told him

'why should i calm down, someone is out there and getting away with what they had done to my daughter' max said walking away 'i need to find them' he said before he left the waiting room we was in. We all just sat in silence, it was a waiting game.

We were allowed to see Lauren again, and one by one we went in to have our moment with Lauren.

TANYA POV

'hello darling, you had us all worried yano, especially Joey considering you have only meet him a couple of times he seems really attached to you and is getting really emotional sometimes i think more than me, you are going to pull through this Lauren, and we are going to find out whoever didi this to you. Im going to leave you know, let everyone else come in i know Joey is dying to come in. Love you

ALICE POV

Antony and i were in next, i felt sorry for Joey i really wanted him to go in next, you could see how much he wanted to go in.

'Hey lo, you need to stop getting us all worried yano, open them beautiful brown eyes of yours. I know Joey is desperate to see you, i have never seen him cry so much, i know you too haven't been together long but im really happy for you and i hope it works out because he has really fallen for you, anyway better go and give you some time, love you Lo'

JOEY POV

It was my turn now and what happened last time i didn't know what to expect.

'Hey babe' i said as i walked in and took her hand. 'you had me so worried yano, i hate seeing you like this, but it has made me realise how much i love you, it may seem stupid after two days but i knew the moment i set my eyes on you, you mean everything to me and i can't lose you, please pull through this and after this operation everything will be fine, i can't lose you Lauren, please, i love you!' the tears were flying down my face, i saw Alice come in and she didn't say anything just hugged me. We sat with Lauren for a bit longer and i never let go of her hand. Max had turned up a couple of minutes ago after calming down and we thought i was only far that he got his time with Lauren to.

MAX POV

'Hello sweetheart, how are you doing? I know stupid question, i know im not your favourite person, but please open your eyes, as soon as you have had your operation you should be fine without this breathing thing and you're a Branning which means you can fight anything. So i hear you have meet Alice brother Joey, he seems a nice lad, i still think there is more to the to it through, anyway im going to go and ring Kirsty and let her know what going on, don't want her stressing out with that baby anyway bye darling, i love you.'

JOEY POV

Tanya tried to lighten the mood up by asking about me and how me and Lauren was.

'So Joey, are you sticking around?' Tanya asked

'Hopefully, was going to ask Alice if i could move in with her, get out of moms way' i said hoping Alice would clock onto it. She brought her own house about a month ago in the square, which means i could meet new family and see Lauren more

'Yes of course you can!' Alice jumped up, she came up and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear 'it's only so you can see Lauren more, i don't mind' she moved away and sat back next to Antony and i gave her a sympathetic smile.

'Can i go back and see Lauren' i asked as Max came back in

'Yer course you can, you don't have to ask' Tanya said

I walked back into the room and just looked at Lauren and smiled to myself on how peaceful she looked. I went over and took her hand, and i tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and began talking to her.

LAUREN POV

I could hear everything that Joey had said to me, i heard him tell me he loved me, i really wanted to have the strength to breathe by myself, but i couldn't, nothing was working, i wanted to give up


	6. Hope

**Sorry i didn't post yesterday had a really busy day. Please keep reviewing so i know what you think, thank you**

CHAPTER 6- HOPE

i couldn't, nothing was working, i wanted to give up

JOEY POV

Lauren had been unconscious now for 4days, they said it was unusual for this to happen but probably due to the strength of the dosage she was on. I had only left the hospital a couple of times but i just wanted to stay by her side, each day i fell more and more in love with her. The few cuts on her head were getting smaller each day, she still had a cast on her leg but she would have that for a few weeks.

I tried not to lose hope but each day a tiny bit of me thought she was going to pull through, everyone kept saying she is a Branning she is a fighter but what if she really did breathe her last breath.

Today it was just me seeing Lauren, Tanya and Uncle Max had been arguing that much that they didn't want Lauren to hear them, so decided it was best they stopped visiting and only me and Alice would. Alice was with Antony, which i was glad of because it meant i could have Lauren all to myself.

'Hey babe, how are you? Im still waiting to see those beautiful brown eyes yano. I bet you will be wanting to hear the latest gossip wont you, well not much is going on your mom and dad have stop coming to see you because of their arguing but you have had loads of visitors you have different friends come every day.' I kept hold of her hand just in hope she would squeeze it.

As i was about to carry on talking to Lauren, a new friend of Laurens came in, she was a bit taller than Lauren, had blonde hair and to me she would of been the usual type of girl i would go for, but not this time i had Lauren and she was the one for me. She looked over at me and smiled, i could see her looking me up and down but i just turned away and fixed my eyes on Lauren.

'Hey' she said

'Hello' i said back

'Are you Laurens cousin? Alice's brother?' she said, i nodded in response 'Well im Lucy, you are? You could tell that she was trying to flirt a little, but i wasn't interested.

'Im Joey' i said back, not even looking at her

'I didn't know you already knew Lauren, she never mentioned you?' she said with a hint of something in her voice

'Yer we meet a couple of times, got to know each other a lot, why would she mention me to you?' i asked

'Because im single' i heard her whisper. 'She tells me everything doesn't she, we are best friends.' She said back

'Yer well im not single, so looks like you will have to find someone else, now are you actually here to support Lauren or you just trying to flirt.' I said taking her by surprise.

'Yer well you are in the only seat' she replied, you could tell she wasn't sure what to say back.

'Have the seat, all you had to do was ask' i said back standing up 'i will leave you too it' i said walking out the door.

'Well aren't you going to stay with me?' she asked in hope

'Why?' i asked, i knew perfectly well why she wanted me to stay but i wanted to see what she came back with.

'Well you were here first, and i hate seeing her like this, i mean i might need a shoulder to cry on' she said

I laughed to myself 'well don't expect that from me, show some respect for your best friend who is unconscious and we don't know if she will wake up' i said before slamming the door and walking out, holding back the tears of the thought of her not waking up, i went and got a coffee and sat in the waiting room waiting for her to come out.

I was broke out my trance when i saw Lucy standing at the door. 'Im done now, so you can go back in a see her' she said

I looked up at her she was smiling at me i said 'thanks' and looked away.

'Look Joey i am sorry i wasn't thinking earlier' she said

'Well Lucy that is your best friend in there' i said standing up and walking past her, she grabbed my shoulder. 'I'm just saying if you ever need to talk or anything im always here' she said before she shocked me and kissed me on the lips i quickly pushed her away.

'Lucy what are you doing! I meet you what an hour ago, did you not listen to anything i said i have a beautiful girlfriend who im in love with very much, and then you think you can kiss me while your best friend is ill in there! Do you not think of anyone else but yourself, are you that selfish Lucy' i said before walking into Laurens room, seeing her instantly calming me down.

'me again, your best friend likes to flirt doesn't she, she tried to kiss me at one point, but i pushed her away straight, i told her were to go, told her i beautiful girlfriend who i love very much.

LAUREN POV

Hearing Joey talk about Lucy and when she kissed him made me so angry, it got me even more determined to wake up, i slowly squeezed Joey hand and opened one eye at a time, i could see him looking at me.

'Joey...' i whispered.


	7. gone

**My internet keeps going funny on my laptop so not sure when the next update will be. Sorry this chapter is only short, let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER 7-

'Joey...' i whispered.

LAUREN POV

'Joey...' i whispered. 'i love you too'

I looked towards him and seen him smiling at me and had tears falling down his face. He squeezed my hands and you could tell he had been waiting ages for me to wake up.

'i love you too' he brought himself to say, as tears began falling down my face. 'Im going to get a doctor' he said

JOEY POV

I couldn't believe she was actually awake, as i got out of the room and just sat down and cried but they were such happy tears, then i saw Alice coming down the corridor.

'Oh no, please don't say she' Alice said before she broke down in tears.

'no, no, no Alice she is fine, she is more than fine in face she is awake' i told her, i saw her tears turn into like a smile. 'Im just about to go and find a doctor' i said. I spoke to a doctor and went straight back into Lauren. She smiled at me as i walked in.

'How do you feel? The doctor will be in, in a minute' i told her

'Im ok, i can't believe Lucy kissed you, she doesn't wait long does she even if her best friend was lying in a hospital bed next door.' She told me.

LAUREN POV

I was so annoyed at Lucy but i knew i couldn't say anything as she would know it was me going out with Joey and i don't think we are ready to let everyone know about us yet.

'Im ok, i can't believe Lucy kissed you; she doesn't wait long does she even if her best friend was lying in a hospital bed next door.' I told him as i saw the smile creeping onto his face. As he was about to reply the doctor came in, i noticed he didn't take his hand away from mine so i wasn't sure what he had said.

'Would you like your cousin to stay in the room? He asked, i nodded. I hated how he was called my cousin. 'Ok well they all know sort of already, but i will explain it again to you' she told me

Before she could say anything i interrupted her 'i have a broken leg, a few cuts and bruises and then i had some internal bleeding, which made it hard for me to breathe and then i had an operation and it was hard for me to bleed.' I was shocked i had managed to remember it all.

I looked at the doctor she seemed shocked herself, and then i heard Joey laugh to himself in the seat next to me.

'But there is something you are missing.' She said, i looked at her confused. 'You're pregnant.' I looked over at Joey and he stood up and walked out, how could this be possible we haven't slept together.

'i can't be pregnant' i said

'Well believe it because you are 4 months' he said before walking out.


	8. Decisions

**Sorry for not updating yesterday had a really busy day. **

CHAPTER 8- DECISIONS

LAUREN POV

As soon as the doctor left the room i broke down in tears, what was i going to do? What was going to happen? well i knew that answer by myself Joey would leave me and the man i have fallen in love with will never want to see me again, and i would be 19 growing up as a single mom with no support from my family. 'single mom' did i even want to be a mom, there is so much i want to do with my life, with Joey, before we had children. I say we it's not even his, i don't know who the father is, this is all because of my dad and him having another wife and she getting pregnant and my mom running away then getting pregnant by Phil Mitchell. Now im pregnant.

JOEY POV

I couldn't believe what the nurse had just told me, i know me and Lauren had only been together just over a week, but i thought that was it for us, just the two of us. I know she got pregnant before she meet, but what if she keeps it will she want to go back to the dad? Does she know the dad? Is this the end for us? All these question kept going through my head, i needed some air, i got up from the seats i was sat on, and walked outside. It was raining outside, which meant i could let the tears fall down my face and no one would be none the wiser, i carried on walking and walking and i didn't realise where my feet had taken me till i looked up and saw i was at the bar where we first meet.

LAUREN POV

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours, i kept looking at my stomach at the moment it was flat, and that's how i wanted it to stay.

'hello Lauren, we are going to do a scan to check on your baby if that's ok?' i nodded hopping that seeing the picture will make me have some feelings towards this thing. The women put some gel on my stomach and turned the screen towards me.

'There we are Lauren, that's your baby' she said, i looked at the screen i still felt nothing, i didn't want this baby and i knew that was my final answer.

'Do you want to know what it is?' she asked

I didn't answer her; i just thought i should tell her straight forward 'i don't want the baby'

'This is something that you and the father should make, it is a decision you are making' she said

'It's my body and my decision i don't want this baby' i told her firmly

'Ok, if that is what you want, then we can arrange for you to have an abortion' she said, there was a look of sadness in her eyes, which i could tell.

'it is what i want, and there is no need to look sad for me, im 19 and pregnant and the person im dating now is not the dad and the person i am going out with is my cousin who is the boy who just walked out, so a baby is not what i need now.' I said as tears pricked in my eyes, i watched her expression.

'Im sorry' she said 'i will arrange for you to have an abortion if that is your finally answer'

'For the hundreds time YES!' i said, she nodded and left the room.

JOEY POV

I must of stood outside the club for an hour, i was soaking wet but all could think about was Lauren, i needed to speak to her, she has to make a decision on what she wants to happen, what happens to us, to the baby? I walked back to the hospital not caring that i was soaking wet, i needed to see Lauren. I walked into her room expecting to find her there but it was empty.

'Erm excuse me, could you tell me were Lauren Branning is, she is meant to be in that room over there?' i asked the women at reception

'Lauren Branning is up at the maternity ward, im sorry that's all i can tell you.' She said.

'Where is that?' i asked her

'Turn right, go towards the lift, level 6 and you have to ask the women at reception there for the room.' She said

'Thank you' i told her before running down the corridor, i made it up to ward Lauren was on. The ward was completely different to the ward Lauren was on before, it seemed more homely and friendlier and every now and then you would here a faint cry. I asked the women at reception and she said that it was up to Lauren whether i was allowed in, they rang down to Laurens room where i was allowed.

'Hey' she said quietly as i walked up to her.

'Hey, what are you doing on this ward?' i asked

She sighed before answering 'having an abortion' she told me, i didn't know what to reply.

'Why?' i asked

'Because i don't feel anything for this baby, i mean i don't know who the dad is, and i still want there to be an us' she said, as a tear began falling down her face, i pulled her into a hug.

'Don't do this for me? i mean us? If you want this baby then im sure we can deal with it?' i said

'No, i have made my decision, i don't want this baby, and that's final' she said, before giving me one of her smiles i love.


	9. The right choice?

**Sorry for no update yesterday, here is the next chapter let me know what you think**

CHAPTER 9- THE RIGHT CHOICE?

JOEY POV

I wasn't really sure what Lauren was doing, was she really going to have an abortion? We could cope with a baby, yer it may not be mine but i will still be there for here and support her, we can get through anything, right?

LAUREN POV

I was sure i was doing the right thing, i mean if i kept the baby it would wreck me and Joey, that would be it for us, i know he said that everything will be alright and we can get through anything, but what if her is wrong what if keeping this baby going to change us, what if it changes us for the worse not the better? I sighed

'What you thinking?' Joey asked

'Us, this baby, questions, what i should do?' i said, i might as well be truthful with him as he would just get it out of me otherwise. 'i mean with have only been together, what just under 2 weeks, and we have already come to our first problem.'

'Ok, us will always be us, nothing is going to break us apart, this baby is your choice there is no pressure, you choose what you want to do, either way i will support you, and them questions you ask them and we can answer them.' Joey said, he was so good at reassuring me, everything he answered was the right thing to say.

'i love you' i told him simply

'I love you too' he said back, we sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Why did you run, when you found out i was pregnant?' i asked

'Because i was scared i thought you had cheated on me, i know in the space of like a day but that was my first instinct so i just ran, and then i found out you were already 4 months so i thought you may of wanted to be with the dad, but i knew i had to come back and get answers, and that's what i did' he told me

'I would never cheat on you Joey, i love you and if i decide to keep the baby i want you to be the dad, no one else.' I said, seeing the smile spread on his face.

'But this is your choose yer, you need to think about it, im going to leave you too it and go and see Abi, me and her have got on quite well actually, she just thinks we are cousins, but Alice told Whitney, Tyler and Antony that we were together, but your mom and dad think we are cousins, but they do suspect something.' Joey told me, i couldn't take it all in.

'Wait hold on, who knows what, you spook to fast couldn't take it all in.' I said

'Sorry babe do you want me to say it a bit slower?' he asked

'Yes please' i said smiling

'Ok, as you know Alice already knew, when you came into hospital she told Whitney, Tyler and Antony that we were cousins but also together, they took it as a shook at first but then seemed ok with it.' Joey said.

'But how come Alice didn't just say cousin?' i asked

'Because i kept ringing your phone, on the night of the accident and Whitney had your phone from when she found you and rang the ambulance, she kept rejecting the call, and read one of the texts i sent, she then questioned Alice, who explained it all.' He said, i took in all the information.

'Ok and everyone else?' i asked i needed to know so when they came to visit i knew what to say

'As far as i know Abi and your mom and dad know me as your cousin, but your mom and dad thought something was going on because i was upset as they had said you were in a critical condition, but i just told them that even though we hadn't known each other long i still didn't want to see any of my family hurt.' He told me

'Ok, so that's sorted, you can go and fetch my sister now.' I told him

'Yes mam!' he said.

I was sat thinking what to do, i was going to make my decision before Joey came back with Abi so i would be back in the room i needed to be, without anyone suspecting anything but Joey, i decided to think of all the positives and negatives, or having this baby and not having this baby. It could bring me and Joey closer together by having it but then because it is not his it may bring us further apart. What if im a really bad parent or Joey leaves me because he can't cope no more, but then i could be a really good parent and Joey could stick by me every step of the way. All these thoughts were going round in my head, that i didn't even notice the Nurse coming in.

'Lauren?' she said breaking me out of my trance, i slowly pulled myself up, it was really painful to walk and even sit up, the last few times Joey had helped me.

'Yes?' i answered her

'Are you certain on decision you have made?' she asked

'Im not sure' i told her honestly

'Well we don't have to do this now, you can have more time if you want?' she asked 'shall i leave you too it for a bit?' she asked

'No its fine, I've have made my decision' i said, i was certain of this

'And what will it be Lauren, only say if you know for definite this is what you want.' She said

'Im sure' i said

'Ok then so what's it going to be Abortion or are you keeping the baby?' she said, i waited a few seconds before i answered.

'Im...'


	10. I'll do it

**Sorry for what seemed a lifetime since i last updated, but here is the next chapter, let me know what you think, and what you would like to happen next for Joey and Lauren**

CHAPTER 10- I'LL DO IT

'Im...'

LAUREN POV

'Im going to have an Abortion.' I told the nurse, i wanted to get it over and done with before Joey and Abi came back. Some people may think im a bad person for doing this but this is what i want, it wouldn't feel right letting Joey bring up a baby with me that wasn't his. If we were going to have a baby then it would be ours,.

'Are you sure that is what you want Lauren.' The nurse asked

'Yes, can we get it over and done with please?' I asked her

'Of course we can do it now, if you would like, or would you like someone here with you?' she asked

'No, now is fine thank you.' I told her, as much as i wanted Joey here i couldn't i knew i had to go through with it, and get it done with and if that meant on my own then so be it.

'Ok well what will happen is we can either give you an injection in your lower back or you can take two tablets one today and one tomorrow. They both have different side effects would you like to know them?' she asked

'No its ok, can i have the injection please, that way i won't have to come back tomorrow.' I told her, i had found out earlier in the day that i would be allowed home just had to be careful of my leg and ribs, i would be on crutches for about 6weeks so needed to take it easy.

'Ok, well if you would like to sit up, and turn so you are sitting on the bed we can sort it out, now it may be really painful, and you may experience some abdominal pain, but as you are on antibiotics for your ribs that should also help your stomach.' She told me, i nodded in response. 'You ready.' She said.

I took in a deep breath before replying 'Yes' she inserted the injection into my lower back, i could feel the liquid go down my back.

'There done, you may feel a little tired but we will get someone to take you back down to your ward and then your discharge papers.' She told me

'Thank you, i mean it like thank you for everything you have done.' I told her, i was grateful for the last few hours she had really helped me

'It's fine Lauren, its part of my job.' She said 'Come on i will push you back down.'

I slowly got into the wheelchair and sat there thinking, had i made the right choice getting rid of the baby, what if Joey hated me for it? I watched as a small tear trailed down my face.

'Lauren are you ok?' the nurse asked

'Yes thank you, just a bit over welled by everything that had happened id never of thought i was going to wake up and i have just had an abortion everything is just getting me.' i told her

'Well just remember you can go home and be back in your nice warm bed tonight, and sleep and rest for the next few weeks, don't do anything over the top.' She told me

'What with a broken leg!' i said and we both laughed, i loved how she was only a young doctor so there was a little bit of me that thought she understood me.

'We'll look after yourself, bye.' She told me as she helped me onto the bed.

'Thank you again, bye.' I told her as she left the room, followed by the doctor coming in with my discharged forms, he told me that i just have to fill them out, and collect my prescription, i also booked another appointment in 6weeks to take my leg out of the cast.

'Look after yourself especially your legs and ribs, if you feel in any discomfort and you can't cope with it, come back to the hospital and we will sort it out for you. We will now see you in 6weeks to remove the cast off your leg, and then you will be free.' He told me

'Thank you for everything you have done.' I told him

'You are welcome Lauren, i will bring in your prescription now and then all you need is someone to pick you up then you can go.' He told me, minutes later he returned with my prescription now all i was waiting for was Joey, my phone had run out of charge and he had forgotten to get my charger so there was no way i could contact anyone. Just as i was about to call a taxi Whitney and Tyler walked in

'Hey' Whitney said 'Where are you going?'

'Home.' I said 'couldn't give me a lift could you just Joey hasn't come back yet and i want to get back.'

'Are you ok Lauren?' Whitney asked

'Yer i just want to get home, i will tell the receptionist to let Joey knows if he turns up before i get back.' I said

'Yer that's fine.' Tyler said, passing me my crutches

'So how are you and lover boy?' Whitney asked, she had taken me and Joey really well considering we were cousins

'We are good, very good in fact.' I told them

'It doesn't bother me that you are cousins, im not going to judge you.' She told me

'Nor me.' Tyler said

'Thank you both of you.' I told them before we started walking, they helped me into the car before we made our way back to walford, we picked up my prescription on the way and stopped outside my house, my mom and dad hadn't come to visit me in hospital because they had kept arguing between each other, i had even heard rumours in there that my mom is dating Phil. I noticed Joey sports car in front of the one i was in, so i knew he was here. I got helped out the car to see Joey and Abi just coming out, Abi spotted me first.

'Lauren' she shouted, and running over to me

'Alright don't get everyone's attention.' I said, i looked up to see Joey walking down the steps with a shock look on his face.

'We will leave you too it.' Whitney said

'Thank you.' I told them, Whitney came up and gave me a gentle hug and Tyler saluted me i just laughed.

'Babe?' Joey said

'Abs is mom in?' i asked her, she nodded no. 'Would you be able to go and visit Jay i need to talk to Joey for a bit.'

'Yer that's fine.' She said

'Thank you.' I told her

'Come on let's get you inside.' Joey told me while helping me up the steps, in the end he gently picked me and took me into the living room.

'So what did you do?' he asked, before i replied i broke down

'I did it, i got rid of it' i said in between sob

'Aww babe come here.' He told me bringing me into a hug, i know things haven't worked out perfectly for us, but things are going to get better and im going to here every step of the way.' He told me

I looked up at him 'Do you mean that?' i asked

'Of course i do, i love you.' He told me before kissing my forehead.

'I love you too.' I said back smiling

'Now come and get some sleep im not moving anywhere.' He told me as i dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Revealed

**Next Chapter, there is not much left of this story now, may be finished by the end of this week. There are about 4 chapters left after this one.**

CHAPTER 11- REVEALED

LAUREN POV

I awoke from my sleep in arms i didn't want to be in. I slowly looked up to see my mom there smiling at me, i slowly sat up, trying not to put too much pressure on my ribs and my leg.

'Hi darling, how you feeling, im sorry i wasn't there when you was in hospital just with everything going on, between me and your dad.' She told me

Before she could carry on i interrupted her. 'So you didn't come and see your own daughter in hospital, just so you didn't argue between my dad.'

'Im sorry darling.' She said

'While sorry isn't enough.' I said before grabbing my crutches and standing up. 'Where is Joey?' i asked

'I told him to go, where are you going?' she asked me

'As far away from you, so don't come looking for me.' i shouted at her

'But darling you are meant to be resting, you heard the doctor.' She said

'How would you know, you weren't even there.' I exclaimed before slamming the front door. I hobbled down the steps and was going to make my way straight to the vic until i thought about it, i walked straight past the vic and into the cafe, hoping Lucy would be working.

'Hi.' I said as i walked up to order.

'Oh my god Lauren.' She exclaimed before coming round and hugging me

'Not so tight.' I said

'Sorry, what do you want, take a seat and i will bring it over on my break in 5.' She told me

'Ok.' I said as i made my way over to a booth, i took out my phone and thought i would ring Joey.

J: Hi babe

J: babe you there?

J: Hello

I decided on giving him the silent treatment until he had realised what he had done

J: im sorry babe, i didn't mean to leave you it's just that i didn't want your mom to get suspicious and she told me go

L: it's ok

J: oh so you are finally speaking

L: yer, now you have apologised and given me and valuably excuse

J: well that's good then

L: yer it is

J: whats up?

L: what do you mean?

J: i can tell you how you are speaking something is up

L: oh nothing had an argument with my mom and hobbled out

J: babe you are meant to be resting

L: i will when i go back home, i don't want to be cupped up all day

J: you haven't even been out of hospital for a day

L: yer well, anyway i have to go; i will speak to you tonight. Love you

J: love you too

*end of call*

'Who was that?' Lucy asked, as she put my coffee down, before sitting down opposite me

'Oh no.' I said trying to hide me smile

'Oh my god, Lauren you have a boyfriend?' she exclaimed

'No.' I said dragging out the O

'Come on Lauren, we are best friends tell me?' she said happily

'Oh ok, yes i do.' I said

'When do i get to meet him?' she asked hopefully

'Not yet, its early days.' I replied

'Well i think you should ask him if he has any friends.' She said winking at me. As i was about to reply my phone rang. 'Is that him now?'

'No it's my mom.' I said

M: Lauren you need to get home now, you have some explaining to do

L: what about?

M: well let's just say you tell me or Joey does

L: fine im coming

*end of call*

Did my mom know about me and Joey?

'Luc, I've got to go mom wants me, i will see you tomorrow yeah?' i asked, she nodded and i slowly got up and made the short journey which took me forever now back home wondering how i was going to explain this one, maybe when i get in i should just come out with it. I walked through the door, into the living room and sat down.

'So?' i heard my mom say

'It just happened?' i told her looking down

TANYA POV

'It just happened' she told me

'It just happened.' I replied

'We didn't mean to fall in love, i love him mom i really do! We meet on a night out and we didn't realise we was cousin till we was after. Just don't tell Dad, you know what he is like, but i love Joey mom.' She told me tears pouring down her face, i didn't get it. I was only meant to ask her about being pregnant i know her and Joey had got close but i didn't expect her to come out with that.

'Darling are you saying you and Joey are together?' i asked her

'Yes mom, i thought you had worked it out.' She told me

'Well i was just wondering why you didn't tell me about being pregnant and having a abortion, so looks like you have something else to tell me then.' I told her


	12. Explanations

**3 chapters to go after this one, keep reviewing so i know what you think, sorry it's short**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 12- EXPLANATIONS

LAUREN POV

I sat there looking at my mom, i couldn't believe i had just told her, she was on about something completely different and i go and tell her something else. Nice one Lauren.

'So come on Lauren talk to me, which one would you rather do first, Joey? Or the baby drama?' she asked me

'Why don't you choose mom as you are going to want to know about them both, so which one do you want to hear first?' i asked her

'Let's start with the pregnancy.' She told me

'Well it is simple basically; i got pregnant and had an abortion as i didn't want it because it weren't Joey's.' I told her

'You saying you cheated on Joey?' she asked me, i looked at her disgusted

'What do you take me for mom?' i exclaimed

'Well you said it weren't Joey's.' She said

'We weren't together then.' I told my mom

'So do you know who the dad was?' she asked, i didn't answer. 'Lauren, this is no good, you can't go around sleeping with people, without even thinking about contraception.' She said

'Mom, i was drunk.' I told her

'Like every day.' I heard her mutter

'Mom if you haven't noticed i haven't drunk since i have been with Joey, getting pregnant was a mistake.' I told her

'You only haven't drunk because you are not allowed too, and most of the time you have been in hospital, i bet you stormed off to the pub didn't you earlier on?' she asked

'No mom, i didn't i went to the cafe to see Lucy, ring her if you don't believe me!' i exclaimed, getting angrier which really wasn't helping my ribs.

'Im sorry Lauren, but you just can't keep drinking, one day you will drink yourself to death, and im scared that im going to lose you.' She told me, tears falling down her face

'Mom, im sacred too, for you though. Im scared your cancer is coming back, you are still missing appointments, why mom? Im scared because i know now you and dad are never getting back together. Im scared that im going to have 2brothers or sisters because my dad got his wife pregnant and my mom had a one night stand with Phil Mitchell and got pregnant.' I said as tears flew down my face. 'Now do you understand why i drink?'

'Im so sorry darling, you need to talk to me more, don't turn to drink turn to me, Abi, Joey and even Oscar if it makes you feel better but just don't keep on drinking and keeping it bottled up, we are going sort this out, i know it may take its time but we are going to get through it we are having no more lies ok?' she told why sitting down next to be and pulled me into a hug, i nodded before looking up.

'Now come on and tell me about this boy oof yours?' she said smiling, i let out a little giggle

'You don't mind mom?' i asked

'Well you said it yourself, you don't drink and he has been by your bedside since you were in that hospital, you can tell the way he looks at you that he loves you, and today he only left because i had to literally drag him out.' She told me, i let out a small giggle.

'Thank you so much mom.' I told her 'I really do love him mom, yes we have only been together a few weeks but i felt the connection between us, and so did he, and you weren't meant to find out about us too like this, we were going to wait a while when all the drama had gone down, but i guess you found out.' I said smirking

'I didn't find out, you blabbed it out to me, but you could tell Lauren and im not ashamed your happy so that what makes me happy.' She told me

'Thank you mom, i love you.' I told her

'I love you too.' She replied before she pulled me into another hug not squashing me too tightly.

'Oh Lauren?' she asked me

'Yer?' i replied

'You tell your dad?' she told me

'What...but... he will kill Joey.' I told her

'I don't care Lauren, that is not going to happen, but you tell your dad!.'


	13. Running

**2 chapters to go after this one. Im already getting sad about tonight's episode, going to be so emotional, going to have to get my tissues ready.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 13- RUNNING

LAUREN POV

Mom had left me alone to ring Joey to get him to come round before, before we waited for my dad to come home from work. Mom wanted et do it tonight, as she claimed i would never do it otherwise, i was so scared on how he was going to take it, he is going to kill Joey, but first i had to get him round here.

J: Hey babe

L: Hi, look Joey

J: what's up?

L: look, my mom found out about us, well i ended up blabbing it out thinking she was on about this but she was really on about the baby

J: slow down

L: sorry, you need to come round

J: ok i'll be there in 30minutes

L: I love you

J: i love you too

*end of call*

I placed my phone next to me, when my mom brought me in a cup of tea.

'Thank you.' I told her

'Did you speak to Joey?' she asked

'Yer, he is on his way over, what time does dad finish?' i asked

'In about half an hour.' She said back, leaving the room and leaving me in my own thoughts, i knew this was going to be the longest half an hour of my life.

Half an hour later and i saw Joey's car pull up, i looked over to the car lot to see my dad just locking up, i had text him earlier come over when he finished work, saying it was really important so he wouldn't say no.

'Hey babe.' Joey said as he came in and sat next to me, 'You going to tell me what happen?'

I nodded 'well my mom told me she needed to talk to me, saying something to do with me and you, so i thought she knew about us, so i started explaining about us too, then she told me it was really about being pregnant, we had a conversation, and she is fine with us as long as we tell my dad, which is what we are doing now, if that is ok with you of course?'

'Of course it is, if that is what you want to do its fine by me.' he said smiling before kissing me once on the lips, before hearing a cough, we both turned round to see my mom stood there and my dad. There was no going back now.

'What do you think you are doing?' my dad shouted pulling Joey up and pushing against the wall

'Dad getting off him.' I shouted unable to stand up

'Why were you kissing my daughter?' He shouted at her

'I love him, dad, we love each other.' I shouted attempting to stand up which mom helped me do.

'You can't love him.' He said realising Joey

'How would you know, you haven't been to see my while i was in hospital, you don't know nothing,' i shouted

'Lauren calm down.' He said

'Why dad, i love Joey and you can't accept that.' I exclaimed

'No, i can't except that, im not having this boy take advantage of my daughter, while she was nearly dying in a hospital bed.' he shouted

'I'd never take advantage her.' Joey said

'You don't even live here dad; mom is fine about it so that is all i care about.' I shouted, before he could reply to Joey.

'I used to live here, i still pay for this house, so this is not happening under my roof and that is final.' He shouted.

'Fine then!' i screamed, i had managed to keep the tears back now, i couldn't take it much longer my ribs were hurting and it was hard to stand up on one foot, while half leaning on my mom.

'What do you mean, fine then?' he asked his voice calming a little.

'I said fine then.' I shouted before hobbling off up the stairs, Joey coming after me

'Where do you think you are going?' my dad asked Joey

'To make sure that my girlfriend is ok.' I heard him shout back, i smiled at him, as he started to walk towards me.

'Are you ok?' he asked, as i sat down on the stairs

'Yer, just didn't think he would take it that ad?' i replied finally letting the tears fall down my face

'Come here.' He said pulling me into a hg, i could hear the shouting between my mom and dad.

'Is this what it has been like while i have been in hospital?' i asked all he did was nod; i could tell he was thinking.

'What you thinking?' i asked

'What if we got away from here?' he asked

'What do you mean like for a few days?' He said

'No, for good, i hate everything coming between us, we could just go away anywhere you want, we wouldn't have to hide.' He said

'Are you serious?' i asked shocked

'Of course im serous babe, what do you think?' he asked, i thought about it for 30seconds till i had made a decision

'Lets do it.' I said before kissing him.


	14. Settling in

**1 chapter left after this one, will post that one later tonight, if i don't it will be tomorrow. Let me know what you think**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 14- SETTLING IN

'Let's do it.' I said before kissing him.

LAUREN POV

I couldn't believe what we were doing we were going to run away, while hobbling away, because of my crutches we wouldn't be able to go far, but just to be able to get away from here, where everyone gossips, i just want to be with Joey go to a place where we aren't judged. Joey left half an hour later saying he would text me the details. I went upstairs and looked at all of my things, there was so much i didn't know what to take, how much stuff? I didn't know where we were going to live nothing; i got the two suitcases out from under my bed. i started to place all of my clothes, toiletries and shoes in one, then in the other i put in photos, and memories that i would want to take with me. i zipped them both up and put them in my wardrobe, i sat on my bed looking round, my half of the room looked empty, from where stuff i owned used to be, then the other half covered in messy stuff. I was just sat there thinking until i heard my phone going off.

*Joey to Lauren*

You still on for it babe? I don't mind if you have backed out we can sort something else out? J x

*Lauren to Joey*

Im still up for it, you aren't backing out are you? L x

*Joey to Lauren*

No course not, just making sure you aren't J x

*Lauren to Joey*

Well im already packed and waiting L x

*Joey to Lauren*

Ok, well if you tell me when your house is empty then i will come and get your stuff, then you can meet me in the gardens at 8 tonight? J x

*Lauren to Joey*

Ok, well there is no-one in now, Abi is at Jay's and mom has gone to speak to my dad again, he walked out not long after you left. L x

*Joey to Lauren*

Ok, i will be over in 30mins. J x

I sat there thinking, this would be it, Joey would come and get my stuff in half an hour, then i would meet him at 8 and we would go, saying goodbye to Walford forever. I went down the stairs on my bottom, it was so much easier than trying to hop, i heard the back door click and there was Joey.

'Hey babe, sit down just tell me where your stuff is, and i will sort it.' He told me

'It's in my wardrobe, both cases.' I said smiling. He went upstairs and brought one down at a time

'Crikey babe, how much stuff have you got?' he said wheeling them both through

'Well one has clothes and stuff in and the other has memories in.' I said 'If it is too much?

'No its fine, you are allowed as much as you want.' He replied. I watched as he walked out and put them both in the car. He was about to come back in, when he noticed my mom coming this way. I saw him quickly wave and drive off, even though my mom was ok with us i didn't want to give anything away. A hour later and it was 7.00, we were all sat at the table eating diner

'Darling, what's wrong?' my mom asked me as she watched me eat my food slowly

'Nothing , just today with it all coming out.' I told her back

'Ok, well tomorrow i was going to take us all out for dinner, including Joey if you are up for it?' she asked

'Yer, i will speak to Joey later.' I replied back

'Ok, cheer up a bit darling, yer everything will be ok.' She said

It was 5 to 8 and i slowly put on one shoe, i had already packed the other. I went down the stairs on my bottom to hear my mom and sister talking.

'Mom, im going to see Lucy.' I shouted

'Ok darling, see you later.' She said back

'i love you both.' I shouted before i closed the door, i hobbled down the steps, and over to the gardens, where i saw Joey sat in his land rover. He came out of the car, opened the door for me and helped me in.

'So you ready then?' He asked

'Yer come on let's do this?' i said, i looked round, as we drove out the square this is it, it is just me and Joey.

'Where are we going?' i asked

'Open up the box/draw thing in front of you.' He said pointing towards it

'Keep your eyes on the road Branning.' I told him, i opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper, as i opened it i saw a picture of a flat, it was about half an hour outside of Walford.

'Joeys what's this?' i asked shocked

'Well we are renting this flat out, only until you get your cast off, then we can go anyway you want too.' He told me

'JOEY' i squealed 'Are you being serious?'

'Why wouldn't i be, it's just going to be me and you Lauren.' He told me squeezing my hand.

'Have i told you how much i love you?' i asked

'Maybe once or twice.' He replied 'Fancy dinner?'

'Yer, didn't really eat much of what i got cooked.' I replied

'Mc Donald's?' he asked

'Oh you certainly know how to treat a girl don't you?' i said laughing

'Only you.' He replied, we pulled into Mc Donald's, and into the drive through where we ordered our food, when we had finished we made our way to the flat, we pulled up outside the flat, it was huge, it was like a hidden part of London, we went inside, the only way to our room was from the lift, you opened the lift with your key then you got to your room by inserting your key. We made our way up and looked inside, it was huge, a massive kitchen, with an open lounge with two massive full windows that showed you the view of London, there was then a door leading to the bathroom and a room at the other end leading to our bedroom. I went back into the living room seeing another door which also leads to the bedroom.

I saw Joey come back up with the last o our stuff, 'Joey how did you afford this?' i asked

'Well i had some money so i used that.' He told me sitting down next to me.

'Joey, you didn't have to do that, this must of cost a fortune.' I told him

'Anything for my girl.' He told me kissing me on my forehead. 'For the next few weeks this is home.'


	15. Perfection

**So here it is the last Chapter, thank you for all of the reviews in this story. Will be starting the sequel to always a problem next weekend. **

**But thank you for your support with this story. **

CHAPTER 15- PERFECTION

LAUREN POV

Me and Joey had now been together for just over a year and life couldn't be any better, so far we was leaving on the sunny place of Spain, we didn't want to move far, just in case we ever had to rush back to England, but so far it has just been me and Joey and our tiny bump. Yes Lauren Branning was pregnant who would of ever thought it, i was only 3months gone but you could see a make out of a bump. We brought a villa when we came out of here; it is just on the coast, with a massive city centre nearby. The villa we brought has 3bedrooms, a swimming pool, a open plan kitchen, 2bathrooms and a rather large living room. I was sat sketching our view when i thought of the time we had decided to move out here.

***flashback* **

**Today was the day i was finally getting my cast of, after waiting 6 weeks; it was time for it to be removed. Me and Joey were sat in the waiting room, none of us talking, just both smiling that my cast was coming off. We spoke to my mom once or twice, she wasn't annoyed that we had run away, because we were happy and that's all that mattered to hers, she only had one rule that we kept in contact. **

'**Where would you like to live?' Joey asked me breaking our silence**

'**Anywhere with you.' I said back**

'**But where is your dream place?' he asked **

'**I don't really have a dream place, we used to go on lots of family holidays when i was little so we went all over the world, so i suppose anywhere abroad.' I replied **

'**Would you move abroad?' he asked**

'**What's this 20 questions, and yer i think i would just wouldn't go too far, in case i had to come back to England in an emergency? Why you asking?' i asked **

'**Oh no reason only brought us a villa in Spain nothing much.' He told me, i just looked at him shocked**

'**Are you serious?' i asked**

'**Yer, i think it's time we tried somewhere new.' He said**

'**You Joseph Branning are full of surprise!' i said leaning over and kissing him, only to be interrupted by the nurse calling my name. **

***end of flashback***

I think moving out to Spain was one of the best ideas we could of done, we have made new friends and Joey has opened an bar out here, not one for teenagers but a traditional English bar, we hired English staff and made it a proper British club. I sold some of my art work i did different sketches of the views, with being on the coast you can see everything, but most of the time i helped out in the bar, Joey saying i was only there to bring in the attention, but then told me he didn't want me anymore now i was pregnant.

***flashback* **

**Once again i woke up that morning feeling sick, i would wake up before Joey and rush to the toilet, only to hear him wake up and come to me.**

'**Babe this is the 5****th**** day you have been sick, you should see a doctor?' he said**

'**Its probably just a bug, but i will go and see him anyway.' I replied knowing he wouldn't give up.**

'**The number is on the calendar.' He told me as he left me in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I made my way into the kitchen and took down the calendar.**

'**Joe?' i shouted **

'**Yer' he replied coming towards me **

'**What's the date today?' i asked **

'**Erm, the 20****th**** August 2014, why do you ask?' he replied **

**I sat there for a minute taking in the dates 'I think i know why im being sick?' i told him**

'**You don't think you are?' he asked **

**I nodded 'Im late, i need to take a test first though.' I said, after taking a trip down to the chemist i came back, Joey had gone to work and it was only me at home, i sat in the bathroom waiting for the 3minutes to be up. My phone beeped and i looked at the stick 'Positive' i said to myself**

'**Babe what did it say?' Joey asked walking round the house looking for me**

'**It's positive.' I told him smiling. 'Is this what you want?' **

'**Of course it is, what about you?' he asked **

**I nodded 'You are going to be a great mom.' He told me **

'**And you are going to be a great dad.' I said back **

***end of flashback***

i sat there smiling, not realising Joey was stood there. 'What you smiling at?' he asked

'Just remembering when we found out i was pregnant.' I said smiling at me

'Well i hopefully have another memory to add.' He said

'You do?' i asked confused

'Yer be ready for 7.30, wear something really posh we are going out.' He told me before walking away.

I looked at the clock it was 6.00, i quickly got in the shower, once in the shower, i tried to find the best dress he said 'posh' i pulled out various dresses and was left with two, a long orange maxi dress with golden straps or a purple peplum dress. After standing there for 15minutes i decided on the purple peplum dress, i put my hair in a fish plait to the side and added a little bit of make-up. I wore my beige high heels, knowing in a few months there was no chance of wearing them. I was ready.

I walked in the room to see Joey ready, he was wearing a shirt and Black trousers. 'You look gorgeous babe.' He told me

'You look very handsome yourself.' I told him

'You ready?' he said he took me hand and lead me to the taxi that was outside. We arrived at a restaurant that looked just like the one we was in when we went on our first date, except this one was in Spain obviously. We walked in and took a seat.

'This is the exact hotel, we was in our first date except in Spain.' He told me

'I thought i recognised it.' I replied 'so why s this going in my memory box?'

'Well the reason i brought you here, because this place will always mean something to us, it is the first date we went on. You have changed me as a person, i was used to one night stands but you changed me, i am a completely different person now and it all down to you. You are absolutely beautiful, and i know you don't believe me, but one day you will. You are carrying our child, are its going to get its gorgeous looks from its mom, with her beautiful brown eyes and her sexy smile. What im trying to say is i want to spent the rest of my life with you, so.' i watched as he went down on one knee 'Lauren Branning, will you marry me?' he asked. I didn't even have to think about the answer, i had tears down my face

'Yes, Yes of course i will marry you.' I told him, as he put the ring on my finger and pulled me into a kiss followed by a hug.

'So will this be a memory?' he asked

'Every day, is a memory with you.' I told him, taking my hand is his as we sat back down at the table.

My life couldn't be move perfect; i had the perfect husband to be and a beautiful child on the way. Who know that one night can change everything!


End file.
